


I said I was fine, right?

by Lucario765Gamer



Category: Rising of the Shield Hero, THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Aoi and Futami twins, Are good friends, BEWARE OF SHIELD HERO SPOILERS HERE, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt and comfort, I guess Jupiter x Perfect Sun (ships) mentioned, I guess that's how you can see it, I just do, I still would love to see an x-over between these 2 series, Mami just doing her best to comfort, Maybe it needs a prequel, No commentary about shipping, Oh yeah Kyosuke and Itsuki have the same seiyuu, Ok kinda fluff?, Other characters are kinda mentioned smh, Please don't ask why I fandom tagged Shield Hero (even no cc appear at all), Relationships Maybe?, STILL AM SORRY IF CHARACTERS ARE OOC, TRYING NOT TO MAKE THIS TOO ROMANTIC LOL, This is actually a platonic relationship between them bruh, YES I know this fic came out of nowhere, Yellow Stars twins friendships, Yusuke and Ami respecting the situation and trying to help too, Yusuke and Ami watching or something, actually platonic though but yeah, also am kinda still salty smh, angsty Kyosuke exists somehow, childish twins, kinda an au, mature twins, mentioned atleast, mentioned things about the Bow Hero, oh right Shield Hero stuff, one of my first fics on ao3, one shot i guess, or mainly to say Kyosuke, sorry if characters are ooc, strange tags, that's what I meant by mature and childish twins thing, to understand the plot better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario765Gamer/pseuds/Lucario765Gamer
Summary: It had been weeks since the incident... that had several members of 765 Production and 315 Production in it.Thankfully those involved in it, had survived the entire mess.. they least expected for something "fictional" to become real. No one knew how it truly became real.The boy just sat quietly at the building of his agency, alone, even though the others were around.That is, until someone visited the building and decided to... talk with him.
Relationships: Aoi Kyosuke & Futami Mami, Aoi Yusuke & Futami Ami
Kudos: 1
Collections: Multifandom One Shots Fanfics





	I said I was fine, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Update 08/12/2020: More words were written because the first time I posted this, it really didn't make sense (It wasn't enough and my time nearly ran out; didn't bother to pull an all nighter honestly). 
> 
> And I still need to update this (wow I don't know how to feel at myself right now but idk) - time ig (I feel salty lol)

Aoi Kyosuke was just sitting at the couch of the main room, in the 315 Production building that is. He sat there quietly. 

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

It had been likely a few weeks, to say atleast three weeks since the incident. That _he_ was involved in. It was only the afternoon in Japan. The window was open, and all he could hear would just be the wind and perhaps a few chirps of the birds. Or just a crow or raven cawing outside.

( _Why... why did I have to be one of them?_ ) He thought, he had multiple questions why this happened to him.

Even though he wasn't the only who was one of them, he still questioned it. Why. Why did the _card_ react to him.

  


"Is _he_ here?" said a new voice, which sounded to be like a high voice. This person had slightly opened the door to main room anyways. Kyosuke didn't bother to look or ask who was at the door. Not even a single peek from the former professional football/soccer player.

The person looked around first, only to see what was infront of their eyes. A boy with glasses sitting alone. She had to wonder why no one else was there in the area room with him. Though earlier she did hear noises upstairs, so something meant that the other idols of 315 Production were busy. 

She had slowly walked her way to him. The only thing that followed her footsteps was the noise from outside, the wind or just other things like birds.  


"..." Mami stood there quietly. "You know," Kyosuke still looked away, "you can sit if you want to.."

With no hesitation the girl walked her way to the coach and sat down, right next to the boy. Kyosuke said nothing about it.

"What - what happened back then, it wasn't really your fault. You had no control over the powers you had." Mami said, inching a bit closer to him while Kyosuke still didn't bother to move away from her. Though a part of him, felt a bit weird. He heavily sighed.  


"...I still hurt Yusuke and everyone else. I hurt Yusuke, you, your sister, and everyone else we both know."  
"You didn't want to hurt any of us, we knew that. Even - even Shouta knew that."  
"...But I still did."  
"..."  
"..."  


  


_The boy had been crumpled along the ground, screaming in anger why he had lost to this "wickedness". "There's no way I should've lost! I shouldn't have! My justice... it should have been victorious!!!" He cried it out._

_The weapon near him hadn't turned back into it's original shape yet._

_It's like he lost something precious from him, like it was taken away by force._  
_Everyone else around him, were just staring at him, like as if there was some mere spotlight on him, and the rest were an audience who didn't know how feel at the moment towards him. Was it anger? Disgust? Pity? Empathy? Shame? Or even just pure bitterness?_  
_Even though it was someone all the men knew, they mainly didn't know how to feel about him right now._  


_It nearly felt like there was silence, even though the screams of the "lost puppet" boy were still there heard by all around him._  
_Someone sighed at that moment. A (brunette) girl with a left sided ponytail, made her move._  
_Bittersweet could be seen through her expression._

_She walked her way to him. No matter how many times everyone else yelled for her to stop. She didn't listen._

_Ami yelled for her older twin sister, "Mami, please stop-" the younger Futami twin was about to run to her, but only for someone to hold her arm. She was held back._  


_"Wh-What do you think you're doing," Ami yelled out. "What are you even thinking, Yusuke?!"_

_The older Aoi twin's eyes squinted a little bit, he sighed. "As much I hate to say this, but I think, we need to let your sister do what she must do." He later turned to the direction of where, Mami was still walking her way to his younger twin brother. The boy who was like a puppet who lost his strings. Who kept screaming and slightly hissing for everyone to stay away. "Even though I could do something to help my own brother," he sighed, "...I'm not sure, I think your sister might be able do it, somehow."_

_Mami sighed and did prepare for the worst that was gonna come towards her, with every step she made, closer to the boy infront of her. "Please, just stop. Enough."_

_"No.. no, not yet - I'm not.. done yet."_

__

__

_"This is enough.. you're not you right now," Mami slowed down her steps, her voice slightly cracking surprisingly. "This isn't the _justice_ you've used for, and never was."_  
_(What am I even doing, I should stop, but...) the older Futami twin looked down at him, she kneeled down to the height of his position. "Wha-", as Kyosuke was about to start up a sentence, he was immediatly embraced by two arms. "Don't you see what's around you?"_

_His eyes glanced at those around them, even though the spotlights were on them, the audience that were those he knew felt sorrow._

_Producer of 315 Pro, who held the shield felt said nothing. Mitarai Shouta, who held the sword defeated, with Takatsuki Yayoi holding him, and his fellow unitmates, Amami Haruka, and Kikuchi Makoto standing beside them._  
_Amagase Touma stood nearby Haruka, and Ijuuin Hokuto standing behind Makoto._  
_They all felt something negative in them. Shouta actually feeling it the most. Guilt._

_Even Producer of 765 Pro was quiet. Same was said to all idols of both Productions who were here. Nobody moved and said a word to the main stars of the show. Silence filled the air, but the air was cold, nearly cold as if it had rained._

  


"It never was your fault, maybe the actual person's desires who wields the bow changed your mindset back then."  
He said nothing about it, but silently did agree to that thought. 

Kyosuke didn't think for Futami Mami to be that _mature_ , guess somethings are just... not asked about it.

The two were just sitting a few inches apart. The atmosphere slightly felt a bit weird. 

She slowly embraced him, which took the other a bit longer to do it as well. They wrapped their arms one another. It was just ouf of comfort, right? _Only_ out of comfort, right? 

Kyosuke felt like he was going to cry again. Like he did back then, from the same embrace, of the same person. A part of him swore, that something within his chest surprisingly felt _warm_. "...It's okay to cry again." Mami said, in a soft tone. Honestly speaking somehow, she wouldn't mind to release her tears again, but she apparently didn't felt like it this time. ( _It isn't wrong to feel bad for another person, who had no ambition to hurt others by their own... desires._ )

Mami had no words why she did what she did, back then and now. Even though Yusuke could've woken up his brother from the curse, _she_ did it instead.

"Aha! So _that's_ what you two have been doing."

The two immediatly removed from each other and froze, only to look at the one who called them out. If there's one thing both "mature" twins had right now, was a flushed face. 

Both Ami and Yusuke were there standing, with Ami pointing at them, as she was the one who said it. 

"Well, this is something." Yusuke grinned at the scenery. 

  


"Well um, thanks for you know, visiting us and helping too. Mainly you helped Mami." said the younger Aoi twin. The older Futami twin smiled in approval.

The Futami twins looked at one another and then back at the Aoi twins. "Guess we'll have to leave, right Ami?" Mami slightly shrugged, "Yeah we'll have to leave, Mami."  
"It was fun talking to the to of you!" they both said towards to the two former professional football/soccer players. Both Yusuke and Kyosuke bittersweetly smiled back them.  
Kyosuke walked a few steps, "I really appreciated you for helping me here, I thank you, full honesty." - ( _And well, I guess from my heart too.._ ) he even thought.

"I appreciated it too, thank you so much!" Yusuke smiled. Even though he still believed that he should've saved his brother from the _corruption_ , it still ended well. "Actually feel free to visit us when you feel like it. 765 Pro seems very nice and well, full of interesting people too, just like us at 315 Pro!"

"It's gonna be a competition between our productions then!"  
"We'll see who can reach and become Top Idol!"  
"We may be in two different productions, but in the end, everyone is a friend and rival to each other."  
"Friends and rivals... I feel heated up now! We'll become Top Idol!"  
"Nah, that would be the two of us!"

They laughed it off like it was a joke, but still in reality, they're all reaching for that goal. The two twin yellow stars of both 765 Pro and 315 Pro stared at each other, it's like as if two different yellow fires were burning behind them both.

"I once say this again, thank you." Kyosuke looked at Mami first, then later to Ami. Yusuke grinned, giving them a thumbs up. 

"We're gonna go then... goodbye, it was fun being here!" The Futami twins waved at them as they headed to the door and left.  
"It was a lot of fun being with you too! Hope we'll meet each other again some time!" Yusuke yelled and also waved, like Kyosuke did. "But didn't you say they'd get to visit us anytime?"  
"...Uh-"  
Kyosuke chuckled but smiled, the two of them could hear the main entrance door of the building being closed after the Futami twins exited out of the production building.

The leader of W had looked outside of the window. Kyosuke could slightly smile with bittersweet expressioned eyes, as a bird flies by.

"...Yeah maybe we'll see each other again. One day."

**Author's Note:**

> jhskfjhfkhsf dear god I wouldn't mind to see this type of relationships between the double yellow twin stars (Aoi and Futami twins) or something more different or whatever... I don't know what I am saying.
> 
> Honestly this could just be me but, I would prefer the Kyosuke/Mami and Yusuke/Ami relationships between them... interactions that is. Pretty much older twin and younger twin relationship of the opposite gender too... (I'm weird that's all I gotta say. But I would love to see that)  
> XD (Though for now it's friendship.)
> 
> ...Anyways I should defiently write a prequel and later some type of sequel now related to the other 315 Girls and Jupiter situation that was mentioned in the flashback(s).
> 
> Being honest, I really didn't perhaps make it THAT accurate to the actual scene from RotSH. (Light Novel I think? Since the anime's adapting the LN, no..?) Or was it from the WN? I forgot apparently . . . but yeah it isn't that accurate to the original scene.
> 
> I still am hoping for an actual crossover between Idolm@ster and SideM (765 Pro x 315 Pro), though Cinderella Girls wouldn't be bad either...  
> Though IMO I would say it could be the FIRST idols of both productions first? That'd kinda be atleast like 32 idols in total? Or maybe 31 idols (Because of Ritsuko) in total.  
> Still love ML! and Second St@ge
> 
> Quick note (08/11/2020): Slightly getting several quick updates so everything will entirely make sense. (BECAUSE I STUPIDLY RUSHED THIS SO SOME PARTS DIDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE AT ALL WHEN I FIRST POSTED IT)
> 
>  **Notes** (03/11/2020): So uh I think my series idea to this kinda died (I'll sadly leave it like that (why)). And well I'll just make some notes of what this is about. They might have plot holes (however it is the closest to what I've thought of originally back then)  
>  **-** The hero weapons (specifically the Legendary Sword, Legendary Bow,and Legendary Shield - Legendary Spear left out) all got summoned as/turned into "special cards" in the world of THE iDOLM@STER, by someone unknown. Even the characters didn't 100% understand why it happened either, though some went that it was fate/destiny - just in a dark way.  
>  **-** Those "special cards" were some where in the office of 315 Productions. Producer of 315 Pro finds them first, followed by Kyosuke and later Shouta. Producer of 315 Pro doesn't even remember seeing them yesterday- yeah it kinda happens near in the morning (probably near 9 AM or so on a Sunday).  
>  **-** The three of them are curious about them but feel a bit unsure (Shouta being the least one but he acted a little bit mature-). Shouta who held the Sword card normally but, when trying the other two - he gets shocked (not seen but he does feel it). It surprises the other two and they get more hesitant about the situation... yet it quickly fades because of the cards glowing (Sword = Blue, Bow = Yellow, Shield = Green) and fly to their respective chosen "hero" (Bow to Kyosuke and Shield to Producer; Shouta is still holding Sword). Random discussion and stuff and they apparently accept this and end it there.  
>  **-** Just some time later things start getting strange (especially for Kyosuke and Shouta) in which the cards... are actually changing their behavior (For those two they're influenced by the known current Bow and Sword heroes that we know of from Shield Hero). Not 100% personality wise but close enough mainly from decision making (e.g. Shouta trying to do it alone, Kyosuke somewhat.. trying to justify it?)  
>  **-** Cursed Weapons come into play. (That's why it in the additional tags there was "Shield Hero spoilers" related) I know WN isn't canon but it was a bit close enough? Idk  
>  **-** 765 Productions got involved because of... Shouta being stuck in his/the Sword Hero's curse series. (A possible outcome for that was because he possibly targeted Yayoi but that's the closest thing at the moment; I might change that motive though.)  
>  **-** Shouta learns his lesson after being confronted by Yayoi and Producer of 315 Pro.  
>  **-** The Bow does go against Kyosuke and Mami ends up using to fight back. Mami defeats Kyosuke in the end.  
>  **-** This whole fic does nearly show of how Kyosuke got confronted by the elder Futami (Mami; for some reason she was OOC? Though let's say she took it seriously like literally everyone else). (I would say friendship fluff yet it could be more of angst anyway.)  
>  **-** Not too important but some stuff between Jupiter and Perfect Sun (not much of a unit anymore but still). HokuMako is kinda... 50/50? For reasons but... yes (no not because of slash pairs - that's just them in general, let's say they can be awkward)  
>  **-** The Weapon didn't give the two a side effect (It was reckless for them at first but... it's not like they wanted to be corrupted in the first place). Did took some time for them all to heal from aftermath. Kinda happy end.  
> Ok.


End file.
